The Search for Lucy Heartfillia
by Crystilia
Summary: Two purposes. Two goals. One lie. Natsu Dragneel, a teen searching for his foster father, Igneel accepts a job to find a runaway daughter, Lucy Heartfillia. Lucy Heartfillia, a teen who yerns for freedom. A runaway.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything related to it**

Hey guys! Here's the new story I was talking about ^-^ I was sorting everything out in my mind when I was going to sleep a few days ago. I should've wrote it down :P Cause I forgot one of my ideas that I was going to put in the story xD I'm sure It'll come back eventually :) Hopefully at least.

Oh and by the way, the title may change when I think of a better one :)

So…oh yeah, I want to talk about the poll on my profile. The question was: Which sequel do you want to come out first? What do you want the Fairy Tail High School sequel to be. Be sure to vote! :D

This is just a prologue so yeah. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"Natsu Dragneel, am I correct?" A man said as he turned himself and met a pink-haired teen standing in the doorway.<p>

"Yeah, what do you need." Natsu said casually.

The man looked at the maid and said "You are excused."

"Hai." The maid bowed before closing the door.

The man looked back at the pink-haired teen and said "I need you to help me find my daughter. She has run away and is very precious to me." He said with no emotion at all.

"What's her name?"

The man opened a drawer from his desk and took out a picture of a girl with blonde hair.

"Lucy Heartfillia." He said as he showed Natsu the picture.

"And what am I getting out of this old man?"

The man said angrily "Do not call me that! If you know what's good for you and if you want your jewels then I advise you not to be rude."

"Sorry." Natsu said even though he didn't mean it.

The man of course, ignored that and exclaimed "I will tell you where Igneel is!"

Natsu froze for a moment with wide eyes.

"I-Igneel?"

The man cleared his throat before saying, "Yes. If you bring her back, I will tell you where Igneel is. Along with your jewels of course."

"H-How do you know where he is?" Natsu shouted.

"I have my sources. Now will you bring my daughter back in exchange for your father and jewels?"

"How long do I have?"

"A month should be more than enough to find her. I shall give you a month."

Natsu nodded before he excused himself and set out to find the girl, Lucy Heartfillia.

The man smirked before saying "Salamander of Fairy Tail…How stupid."

An evil laugh echoed throughout the room.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? :D This is just the prologue. I'll update chapter 1 soon. I'm going to work on this story a little more so I won't lose my interest like I did with my other ones. Though, I would still be updating them too. It's just that I will be updating this one more :)<p>

**Thanks for reading! ^-^ Please review! :D**


	2. Mai Kazeno

Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! :D** Remember to vote on my poll which is located on my profile! Be sure to vote ;)**

Thank you everyone for favouriting and reviewing this story ^-^

Hope you enjoy ^-^

* * *

><p>A blue haired girl wandered around the streets of Acalypha.<p>

Every now and then, she would looked around…almost as if she was hiding from something…no, someone.

She wore a white top, black fashion boots and blue short shorts.

As she turned her head and looked ahead of her, she bumped into something hard.

The girl fell onto the cobblestone path and landed on her butt.

"Ow!"

"Huh? Oh sorry!" A boy's voice was heard as a hand was held in front of her.

Her eyes wandered from his hand to his face.

Pink hair, scaly white scarf, and a toothy grin.

The girl grabbed onto the hand and he helped her up.

"You should watch where you're going next time. You okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah…thanks."

The boy grinned and exclaimed "That's great! I'm Natsu Dragneel! What's your name?"

"N-Natsu Dragneel? Are…you from Fairy Tail?" The girl exclaimed.

"Yep!"

"Wow! My name's Mai Kazeno!"

"Nice to meet ya Mai!"

Mai smiled.

"Where ya heading?"

"U-Um I'm going to the library."

"The library? That's boring!"

"No it's not! There's so much books to read from!" Mai's eyes sparkled.

Natsu snorted and said "You're like Levy huh?"

"Levy…?"

"Levy Mcgarden! She's the smartest person in the guild!" Natsu exclaimed

"Wow…I've heard so much about Fairy Tail! I wanna join one day!"

"Then you can come with me! It's in Magnolia!" Natsu grinned.

"I-I can?" Mai said surprised.

"Not right now though. I'm on a mission." Natsu replied.

"Really? What's the mission about?"

"I have to find a runaway and bring her back."

"W-What's her name?" Mai asked.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia."

"Lucy Heartfillia? S-She ran away?"

"You know her?" Natsu asked.

"No but everyone in this town knows her." Mai replied.

"I wonder why she would do that."

"Maybe she's got a reason…" Mai said quietly.

"Who knows…"

"I-I got to go." Mai started to walked away.

"Wait!"

Mai turned around and Natsu said "Will we meet again?"

"Maybe!" Mai smiled and ran away.

Natsu watched as the blue-haired figure disappear from his sight and turned around.

"Lucy Heartfillia huh?" Natsu mumbled.

"I should probably get something to eat first…" Natsu said as his stomach growled.

He headed towards a restaurant he first saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystilia:<strong> Sorry for the shortness. But I just wanted to make them meet in this chapter. Next chapter will reveal more things!

**Happy:** I wonder who this Mai Kazeno person is?

**Natsu:** Me too! She seems fun to be with!

**Erza**: She could be your enemy who's in disguise!

**Natsu**: I don't think so…she seems cool!

**Gray:** Ha! You should be focusing on your mission, not flirting with girls!

**Natsu:** Stupid pervert! I'm not flirting! And I just happened to bump into her!

**Gray:** Right….

**Natsu:** At least I can get a girl!

**Gray:** I have one!

**Natsu:** Yeah…that Juvia girl. –trys to hold in laughter-

**Gray:** Why you-!

**Natsu**: You wanna go?

**Gray:** Yeah! Come here you stupid flamebrain!

**Erza:** Is this how best friends should behave?

**Gray and Natsu:** N-Nope! We're just play fighting right?

**Happy**: Aye!

**Gray and Natsu**: Shut up neko!

**Gray and Natsu:** STOP SAYING WHAT I'M SAYING!

-Gray and Natsu engage into a fight-

**Happy:** They never learn…Anyways, it's time for me to translate!

**Levy:** Happy! This is my job! Anyways, hai means yes in English while neko means kitty or cat!

**Happy:** Aye!

**Levy:** Remember to review!


	3. Happy

Thank you everyone who favourited and reviewed last chapter ^-^

My poll is closing soon so vote!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_Mai turned around and Natsu said "Will we meet again?"_

"_Maybe!" Mai smiled and ran away._

_Natsu watched as the blue-haired figure disappear from his sight and turned around._

"_Lucy Heartfillia huh?" Natsu mumbled._

"_I should probably get something to eat first…" Natsu said as his stomach growled._

_He headed towards a restaurant he first saw._

* * *

><p>When Natsu stepped into the restaurant, a girl greeted him and he took a good look at her (NO DIRTY THOUGHTS HERE)<p>

It was the exact same girl who he had met just before he came in!

"M-Mai?"

"Hi! Welcome to Sea Paradise!" The girl smiled and led him to a table.

"H-How did you-When…?" Natsu was at a loss for words as he sat down.

"Secret." She winked.

"So you are Mai."

"I work here. I was on my break and I wanted to read. But when I talked to you, I didn't have enough time to go to the library. So, what would you like?"

"Do you have any fire food?"

"No but I can light it up for you."

"Alright! Do you have chicken?"

"We only serve seafood." Mai replied.

"Darn. Then I'll have…all the seafood there is!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Right away!" Mai said happily as she wrote down 'EVERYTHING'

Mai left and a few moments later, she came back and asked, "Water?"

"Sure."

Mai poured him some water and left.

A few more moments later, one by one, his seafood came and Mai lit them all up with fire.

"Enjoy!"

Natsu happily dug in and soon, when all the food was devoured, his belly was so big that you'd think it might explode any second now.

"Here's your bill!" Mai said as she place down the bill.

"Ugh…" Natsu said as he took his wallet out and paid.

"Have a nice day and come again!"

Natsu stood up and slowly left.

"Man…I'm so full! Now I should start finding Happy before I find that blondie…"

"Happy!"

Natsu started to walk around and look for the little blue cat.

"Happy!"

"Happy, where are you!"

"N-Natsu?" A small voice asked.

Natsu turned around to find a cute little cat in front of him.

"Happy!"

"Natsuuuuuuuuu! You're so mean! You left me behind and…and-waaaaaaaaaah!" The cat known as Happy flew into his arms and cried.

"Sorry Happy. I was just too excited."

"But you left me on the train! It's usually me who leaves you!"

"H-Happy!"

"D-Did you go to that Heartfillia mansion yet?" Happy asked.

"Yep! I'm going back tomorrow for more information about the runaway."

"And…he'll tell me where Igneel is."

"I-Igneel? He knows where Igneel is? Natsu! That's great! B-But…how does he know?"

"Happy, think about it! He knows that because I'm Salamander of Fairy Tail! Probably from the magazines and such!"

"You…won't leave us won't you?"

"L-Leave…?" Natsu looked at Happy.

"You won't leave Fairy Tail and everyone for…Igneel right?"

"I…"

"Natsu…"

"I might." Natsu answered quietly.

"Why?" Happy said sadly.

"Then I'll come back when I'm stronger."

"I don't want you to."

"But Happy…"

"What about me? And everyone else at Fairy Tail! What about them! How do you think we will feel…"

"…"

Happy looked at Natsu teary-eyed before flying away.

"Wait, Happy!" Natsu chased after him but soon he lost him.

His scent was everywhere and he couldn't track him down.

"Damn it Happy!" Natsu said angrily as he punched a wall making a dent in it.

* * *

><p>A blue cat flew down the streets of Acalypha with tears streaming down.<p>

"I hate you Natsu!" He kept saying.

What he failed to notice was that a carriage was coming down the road at full speed.

I wanted to stop the cat. But I was too late.

Since it was so small, the driver didn't see him and slammed into him.

Whatever it was, the driver thought nothing of it and kept driving.

No one noticed the injured cat.

They kept walking.

As if they didn't care.

I felt pity for it.

Walking closer to it, I picked it up gently and some blood dripped down.

Holding it closer, I stood up and walked towards the place I was sleeping at.

Not caring if blood was seeping through my clothes.

"I'll save you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Crystilia: <strong>Sorry if Happy and Natsu was a little OOC. I made this chapter a little longer :) There will be some sad moments here and there but not too much I don't think.

**Happy:** Crystilia, you're so mean! Making me die like that! And I just appeared!

**Crystilia**: *Gasps* I DIDN'T MAKE YOU DIE!

**Happy:** It sounds like you made me die

**Crystilia:** Well I didn't.

**Lucy:** When will I come in?

**Crystilia:** Soon.

**Lucy:** Who's the person who picked Happy up?

**Happy**: Aye! I wanna know who's my saviour!

**Crystilia:** Secret *Winks*

**Lucy**: …

**Happy**: …

**Crystilia**: Sec-

**Lucy**: OK I GET IT

**Crystilia:** That's great! So readers, make sure you review! ^-^


	4. Saki Miro

After this chapter, I'll be updating No Regrets and Fairy Tail High! I promise :) So anyways, my poll will be closed tomorrow so those of you who didn't vote yet, vote!

Hope you enjoy ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_Walking closer to it, I picked it up gently and some blood dripped down._

_Holding it closer, I stood up and walked towards the place I was sleeping at._

_Not caring if blood was seeping through my clothes._

"_I'll save you…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV:<strong>

I walked towards the path that led to the house I was sleeping at.

It looked like one of the cat's wings was injured.

I examined it to see if there was any other injuries.

I found a few here and there but nothing major.

Picking up the pace, I could see the palace up ahead.

"Mai!" I called.

"Mai!" I ran faster and opened the door only to see…no one there.

"Mai! Where are you?"

Then I remembered. She was at work.

Getting some clean cloths, water, the first aid kit, and placed some towels on the table.

I carefully put the blue cat on the towel and opened the first aid kit.

I cleared off the blood and tried to fix the wings.

Judging by how the wings look, it would need some time to heal and probably needs to be stitched.

"Sorry…"

Picking up a needle, I started to stitch its wing up.

"There." I said, hoping I did it right.

"I'm home!"

"Mai! I brought home an injured blue cat! It was flying and everything!"

"Lemme see!" Mai said as she examined the cat.

"Good job! It just needs time to heal. Let's get it some food in case it wakes up."

"Okay." I went into the kitchen and thought "What do cats like? Fish?"

I grabbed some slimy fish and poured some milk into a bowl.

"Ugh." I brought it over to where the blue cat was and then washed my hands thoroughly.

"Guess what! Today I met a pink-haired guy saying he was from Fairy Tail! He's trying to find you so be cautious from now on okay? Your father probably hired him to bring you back…if you could reason with Natsu then he might be able to let you go! He seems really nice…" Mai explained.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"I talked with him too!" Mai exclaimed.

"But Mai…"

Then suddenly Happy jerked and all heads turned towards the cat.

"W-Where am I?"

"You're awake! And you can talk!" Mai exclaimed.

"A-Aye."

"You're currently at my place. Lucy here saved you!"

"L-Lucy?" Happy looked at the blonde girl.

"It's no big deal really. I tended your wounds and your wing. You shouldn't move it too much. Are you okay? I brought some fish and milk for you." The girl now known as Lucy, said.

"Fish?" Happy immediately dug into the fish and drank the milk.

"Thanks a lot!"

After everything was cleaned up and put away, they all sat down and were currently drinking hot chocolate.

"So your name is Happy?" Lucy asked.

"Aye!"

"Well Happy, I'm Mai Kazeno and this is Lucy Heartfillia." Mai explained.

"L-Lucy Heartfillia?"

"Yeah…um, is something wrong?"

"You…you're the one who Natsu's looking for!"

"Y-You're his cat? Oh my god, please don't take me away!" Lucy immediately stood up.

"I'm not…I don't want Natsu to find you…your father said to him that he'll tell him where Igneel is and give him the money if he finds you within a month I think. I only ran away because I was angry that Natsu said he might leave Fairy Tail if he finds you…I don't want him to leave!" Happy cried.

"F-Father? And who's Igneel?"

"Natsu foster father…Igneel is a big red dragon who taught him dragon slayer moves!"

"Dragon?" Mai exclaimed.

"Yeah, Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel are trying to find their own dragons! They all disappeared on July 7, 777!"

"July 7th? T-That's when my mom died…"

"I'm sorry to hear that Lucy…but Happy, do you by any chance know a dragon that goes by the name Umizu? She's a water dragon. She also disappeared in the year 777…"

"I don't know any but you could ask Natsu…"

"Thanks Happy…"

"Happy, are you going to go back to Natsu?" Lucy asked

"Not yet…"

"Lucy, take care of Happy while I go and change." Mai ordered.

"Okay."

Mai went upstairs and changed while Lucy and Happy chatted.

When Mai came back down, she wore a dark blue dress and a green scarf like cloth around her shoulders (Don't know what it's called sorry) Mai also had her front locks tied up.

"Hey Mai, I've always wondered…why do you work when you live in a palace?"

"I don't know…I guess it's just a way to earn more money?" Mai replied not so sure herself.

"Maybe it's because I'm just alone I guess." Mai said.

"Oh…well Mai, what's for dinner tonight?" Lucy asked.

"Fish-" "FISH!" Happy interrupted. "Steak, eggs and vegetables I guess. Desert would be ice cream!" Mai exclaimed.

"We haven't had ice cream for desert in a while."

"Yep! You guys do whatever, I'm going to go water the flowers in the garden!"

"Aye!" Happy flew upstairs.

Mai skipped outside into the garden and began to water all the plants carefully with her magic while humming a soft tune.

When Mai was finished, she took a stroll around the garden.

Butterflies flew around different plants, birds chirped happily while cleaning themselves in the bird bath, bees buzzed and collected honey, and a sound of water splashing was heard.

Mai sat down on her favourite white bench near her fountain and closed her eyes.

"Mai!" A voice called.

Mai opened her eyes and stood up as she turned around.

The sunlight reflected upon her, making her appearance look cuter.

"Lucy? What's wrong?"

"Me and Happy were worried something happened to you because you took a while." Lucy said worriedly.

"I must've dosed off sorry." Mai said sheepishly.

"S'okay! Let's head back in." Lucy smiled and started to walk back in.

Mai followed behind and they both prepared dinner with a little help of Happy.

Natsu walked down the halls of the Heartfillia estate.

The maid escorting him knocked and said ", Natsu Dragneel has arrived."

"Bring him in." A deep voice was heard inside.

Natsu stepped inside and the maid closed the door.

"I'm back for more details."

"More? I thought it was enough."

"Lucy Heartfillia, has blonde hair, brown eyes, big boobs, daughter of the Heartfillia's, runaway from here and I am hired to find her."

"Very well then…she is 17, almost 18. She is a celestial mage. Loves to read and write." said a little bored.

"Can I take a sniff of one of her things?"

looked at him like he was crazy.

"Erm, that way I can track down her scent." Natsu quickly said.

"_Gosh I sounded perverted there."_ Natsu thought.

"Alright." snapped his fingers and a maid came in.

The maid bowed and asked "May I help you?"

"Bring him to Lucy's room."

"Yes, your majesty."

They left and headed to Lucy Heartfillia's room.

The maid respectively bowed and left when she opened her door.

Natsu walked in and the scent of vanilla and a mixture of strawberries filled his nose.

Just to make sure, he had to smell one of her stuff.

He took a good look at her room.

A bookshelf filled with books of all sorts, large and fluffy pink bed, a desk with a lot of papers, doors, a closet, cabinets and lots of other stuff.

It was big.

He sat on her bed which was really soft.

Natsu laid down on the bed and took a sniff.

Vanilla and strawberries.

The same scent as her whole room.

"Vanilla and strawberries…got it."

Natsu started to track down her scent.

It was faint but was near.

"I'm coming Igneel…"

When they finished dinner, Mai suddenly exclaimed "OH MY GOD! I FORGOT! LUCY YOU HAVE TO HIDE YOUR SCENT! NATSU IS LOOKING FOR YOU! OH MY GOSH! I'M GOING TO FIND A DIFFERENT SOAP AND SHAMPOO FOR YOU TO USE!"

She bolted upstairs and things flew down the stairs as Mai rummaged through the closet.

"I FOUND IT! LUCY HERE! USE THIS COCONUT SOAP AND CHOCOLATE SHAMPOO!" Mai ran back down and threw it at Lucy who caught it.

"T-Thanks."

Mai pushed Lucy upstairs and said "Quickly! I smell him coming!"

"Right!" Lucy quickly ran inside the bathroom.

Mai quickly cleaned up her mess and said to Happy, "Happy! You should hide too! Oh I know! Come with me!" Mai and Happy ran/flew outside where the garden was.

Mai took Happy where there were tall plants and said "Hide here and try to disguise yourself. Use these and rub them across yourself. It'll mix your scent with the plants and then disguise yourself using these." Mai explained quickly while giving Happy green plants and stuff.

Happy was about to ask where she got these so quickly when Mai pushed him behind a tree and strictly said "Don't move!"

She ran off and Happy sighed.

Rubbing the green plants on him, he began to smell like grass.

"I feel gross…" Happy muttered.

Lucy had applied the coconut soap on her and chocolate shampoo several times.

When she dried her hair and tied it into a pony tail (Not her usually one, it's the hairstyle where Lucy thought Natsu was going to ask her out. Episode 50 :D)

When she got out of the bathroom, she went inside her room and tried to find different clothes for her to wear.

She settled in a black tank top and denim short shorts. Lucy changed her heart earrings into a black hoop pair and put on a matching bracelet to go with her outfit.

She scanned her room.

Her eyes landed on her books.

Rushing to her books and writing, she shoved them inside her closet and sprayed her room with a coconut scented perfume.

Lucy switched her black boots into gray flats and checked herself in a full-body mirror.

"There we go!" Lucy smiled.

She walked down the steps and when she saw Mai rushing around, spraying the whole house with chocolate scents.

"Not too much Mai! Put some of yours too!"

Mai stopped to look at Lucy before putting the chocolate sprayer away.

She took an ocean scent sprayer and sprayed it everywhere again.

Then she took the strawberry and coconut perfume and sprayed some on Lucy.

"M-Mai!" Lucy protested.

"It'll help Lucy."

"Oh and Lucy, put some colour contacts on. Let's see…blue will do!" Mai said as she took out blue contacts from the closet and put it carefully in Lucy's eyes.

"Good enough. Le-" Lucy was cut off when the sound of the doorbell rang.

Both girls eyes widened and Lucy quickly sat down on the couch, reading a magazine.

Mai went to open the door.

When she opened the door, Natsu was standing at the doorway.

"Mai?"

"Natsu?"

"What are you doing here Mai?" Natsu asked.

"I live here."

"Where's Lucy?"

"Lucy?"

"Lucy Heartfillia" Natsu said.

"Lucy Heartfillia? I don't know. How should I know?" Mai asked.

"Let me in."

"No."

Natsu pushed past Mai and scanned the room.

He caught the sight of a blonde reading.

"Lucy!"

He marched right to her and she looked up.

"Um…who are you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, Salamander of Fairy Tail. Your father has hired me to take you back!"

"Father? I don't have a father. I'm an orphan. Mai saved me. She let me stay and fed me. I don't know who my parents are." Lucy lied.

"Stop lying! I know your Lucy Heartfillia!" Natsu pointed.

"Natsu! Please stop! She's not Lucy! Her name is Saki Miro!" Mai exclaimed.

"She looks exactly like Lucy Heartfillia!" Natsu shouted.

"Lucy has brown eyes! Saki has blue eyes!"

Natsu stared into Lucy's eyes and saw that Mai was indeed right.

"What if they're contacts? And why the hell does this whole house smell like strawberries and coconut perfume! Ugh I hate perfume!" Natsu covered his nose.

"They're not contacts. They're my real eye colour." Lucy said, ignoring Natsu's complaint.

"Why does the house smell like-"

"Smell like perfume? That's because Mai likes to spray it around the house so it smells good. She likes the scent."

"You guys are weird…"

"WE'RE NOT!"

"So are you going to leave now?" Mai asked.

"Why did Lucy's scent lead me here?"

"How should I know! M-Maybe Lucy was wandering around here!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I can't sniff her out anymore. She must've been in here."

"_Or _she could've went into another dimension or world!" Mai exclaimed.

"That's not likely. Lucy's a celestial mage. I can feel celestial magic coming off of her." Natsu pointed to Lucy.

"I just happened to be a celestial mage."

"There can't be so many coincidences."

"Are you saying we're lying?"

"Yeah." Natsu said bluntly.

"Why the hell are you so worked up about Lucy Heartfillia?"

"If I can find her, said he'll tell me where Igneel is!"

"Igneel?" Lucy said slowly.

"He's my foster father! A red fire dragon!"

"_Father, you sick bastard! Making up stupid lies!"_ Lucy thought angrily.

"Natsu! Have you heard of Umizu the water dragon?"

"No."

"Why would know about…dragons?" Lucy asked.

"He said he did research and stuff. Fairy Tail is famous so he probably knows from the Sorcerer Magazine." Natsu shrugged.

"Huh, don't you think he might be tricking you?"

Natsu looked at Lucy weirdly, "Why are you asking so much questions now?"

"B-Because I am! Do you have a problem with that?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"N-Natsu-san it's getting late. You should probably head home and collect more information before setting out to find Lucy Heartfillia. You've got the wrong person." Mai said as she pushed him out the door.

"M-Mai I know she's Lucy!" Natsu protested.

"What makes you think that!" Lucy shouted from the living room.

"You look exactly like the picture, the scent led me to this house, and from the looks of it, you guys are trying to avoid the topic! Something smells fishy around here! And there can't be so many coincidences!"

"There can be Natsu-san. Maybe their related or something. Sorry Natsu-san, good day to you." Mai said before closing the door on him.

"Damn it. I'll definitely come back!" Natsu muttered to himself.

And with that, he headed back to the hotel he was staying at.

* * *

><p>Phew! Finally finished typing! Happy Family Day! I managed to finish this chapter on Family Day :D Those of you who are reading this on Tuesday, Happy Late Family Day! Lol, thanks for reading :)<p>

**Please review!**


End file.
